Daddy Dance with Me
by kmh2300
Summary: This is a Two-Shot based off the song Daddy Dance with Me by Krystal Keith. Please Read & Review! Enjoy!


**A/N: So I decided to do a One-Shot based on the song Daddy Dance with Me by Krystal Keith. With Father's Day coming up soon, I thought this would be perfect. I'm posting this now because I won't have time to do it Father's Day! Playing in a tournament that day! Wish me Luck! I don't know when I'll be able to update **_Just Us Two _**and **_Trust or Lies_**. Please Review & Follow! Enjoy! Side Note: This story is going to be between Eddie and Loren's Point of Views and set up in the format like **_Trust or Lies _**story. –K**

* * *

**Daddy Dance with Me**

Eddie had popped the question a year ago today! I thought it would be even more special by getting married on the same day your boyfriend asked you to marry him. I have always wanted my father to walk me down the aisle but my so called "father" walked out on my mom and me when I was four. When I met Eddie, I was afraid he'll leave me just like he did. When I thought everything was perfect my world came crashing down. Right after the text spoof, Eddie had found out who really did kill his mom in the hit-run accident years ago. He disappeared for God knows how long. I was scared. He was the only person I truly loved. I know that Eddie will never leave me, he broke down all the walls I had built up around my heart to stop anyone else breaking it. Throughout these four years Max has become my father-figure in my life. Eddie keeps telling me and asking me to call him Pops but… I can't. Every time I try to say it I choke and the memories of my father came rushing back. I'm not trying to worry about the past but it just haunts me in the back of my mind. It seems so unreal that a normal girl from the Valley is marrying a rock star for Hollywood. To me, I'm marrying my best friend. Eddie is my everything. I won't be the person I am today without him or my mom. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear someone knocking on the door. I figured it would be either my mom, Mel, Max or even Eddie. He's been a pain in my ass by trying find out anything and I mean anything about what my dress looks like. When I opened the door I never would've thought I would see "him" again!

"What do you want?" said Loren, angrily

"I'm just here to walk my only daughter down the aisle." said Trent, smirking

"You'll never walk me down the aisle and give me away! You put through so much shit when I was younger."

"It's called life! You're never going to have that perfect life! Get use to it!" said Trent

"Life? I can't trust anyone because of you! I see a shiny apple I automatically think it's poisonous. My friends get mad at me because I can't open up to them! I fall in love with a boy I think he's going to leave me! And you just think everything is perfect! Well it's not! You need to get some stuff straight you'll never be in my life! Maybe sometime in the future I could trust you but not right now. I don't even know if I can in the future. I want from you right now is to leave. Leave this place and don't try to ruin my wedding. Got it? "said Loren

"Got it. Here's my card if you ever feel like you can trust me again." sighs Trent

"Thanks Trent! You can leave now." said Loren

"Good-bye Loren"

"Goodbye"

Trent left after that which left me even more confused than ever. I figured I will tell everyone what happened after the wedding and the reception. I finished getting ready by putting my dress on. The dress is a stapless dress with a sweetheart neckline completed with a diamond belt waist band. It was tight to the waist then flowed out from the waist down. It was simple yet elegant. I knew Eddie would drop dead when he saw me walk down the aisle. I complimented my hair in soft curls with a flowered diamond headband and the heart necklace that Eddie gave me on our two-year anniversary. The necklace was a diamond heart locket with an engraved message on the back that said **_LT + ED = Forever and Always._** I just finished getting ready when my mom came in.

"Loren, you ready?" said Nora while walking into the bridal room

"Yeah, I am. Is Max outside?" said Loren

"Yeah, I'll go get him."

My mom just left to go get Max. I'm freaking out right now! I don't know what Max will do. My mom kept telling me that he'll love do it. I was pacing back and forth when I heard the door open and close again. I stopped pacing and saw Max looking strangely at me.

"Your mom said you wanted to see me." said Max

"Yeah I did actually." said Loren nervously

"What is it? You're not getting cold feet, are you?" said Max

"No, I love Eddie! I have a favor to ask you."

"Ok. What is it?" said Max

"I want you to give me away. Also we planned a father-daughter dance; I want me and you to do it. The song that's going to play is one that I wrote." said Loren smiling

"Oh Loren! I would love to do it! Does Eddie know?" said Max

"No he doesn't! This is my first wedding present to him as husband and wife." Said Loren

"This is going to be a huge surprise for him. I'm glad you are the one he's marrying not Chloe. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up on your special day. If you don't mind me asking, why did you keep it a surprise for Eddie?" said Max

"The reason I kept it a secret from Eddie was that because he's been telling me over and over that he was ok with me calling you Pops. I never did because every time I tried I choked. It brought back all the memories of my so called "father". I figured that I was going to face it eventually. So I decided to surprise him tonight at the reception by having you give me away and the father-daughter dance."

"Loren, I didn't know that was the reason you never called me Pops. Trust me if you don't feel comfortable than it's not a big deal. You are already a daughter to me! I love you Loren!" said Max

"Awe Max! I love you too!" said Loren

I hugged Max and told him he needed to go check on Eddie to make sure he doesn't get cold feet. Once Max left to go check on Eddie, I sat back down in my chair and touched up my make-up since I got a little teary-eyed during my talk with Max.

* * *

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Today is the day I marry by best friend, the love of my life, my songwriting partner, my muse, and finally my Katy. I am so glad Loren decided to get married on our proposal anniversary. It makes it so much memorable! I've been trying to get secrets about her dress or even what she had planned to happen after the reception. I'm really hoping Loren is ready! She's been teasing me for months now so I'm definitely thinking she's ready. I popped the question on our secret spot. She was so happy and crying at the same time. When I saw the pure love in her hazel eyes, I knew she was the one for me. She loves me not the Eddie Duran name. She actually cares about whether or not I've money and fortune like Chloe did. I was so lost in my thoughts about Loren. I didn't hear my dad come into the room.

"Eddie, you ready? You're getting married in 2 minutes." said Max

"I'm so ready, Pops!" said Eddie smiling

"Well ok then!" said Max

"Wait! Did you already check with Loren?" said Eddie

"Yes, I did! She is has ready as you are, if you know what I mean." Said Max

"Oh I get it" said Eddie

"Well if you do then, let's go! It's your turn to get married." said Max

Pops and I walk out toward the altar. Ian was following behind me, he's my best man and he's also dating Mel so it all works out. I stood at the altar while I waited for Loren. I started getting worried when Nora came up to Max whispered something to him and he got up and headed to the back of the church. I started to wonder what was going on. My heart started to break because I thought Loren was abandoning me at the altar even though I know she wouldn't do that to me. I looked at my hands trying not to cry but I heard the wedding march began I shot my head as I saw my beautiful fiancé walking down the aisle with my dad. She looked so beautiful and happy. Her dress accented in all the right places, I wanted to just scoop her up and kiss her all over. I kept myself calm has Loren and Pops came toward the altar. I stepped down grabbed Loren's hand while Max kissed her cheek. I helped her up that few stairs and took both her hands in mine.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give our best wishes and blessings as Loren and Eddie are united in marriage. Who presents this woman to this man?"

"I do." said Max

"Loren and Eddie, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other."

"Eddie do you take Loren to be your wife?"

"I do." said Eddie, smiling widely

"And do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do." said Eddie

"Loren, do you take Eddie to be your husband?"

"I do." said Loren

"And do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore? "

"I do." said Loren

"Please face each other and hold hands"

"Eddie, please look at Loren and say to her these words: I Eddie Duran, take you, Loren to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"I Eddie Duran, take you, Loren to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." said Eddie crying

"Loren, please look at Eddie and say to him these words: I Loren Tate, take you, Eddie to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

"I Loren Tate, take you, Eddie to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." said Loren crying

"The wedding ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken and the love that is between you and surrounds you today. May we have the rings?"

I get my ring for Loren from Ian and Loren get's her ring for me from Mel.

"Eddie, please place the ring on Loren's finger and say these words: With this ring, I take you as my wife."

"With this ring, I take you as my wife." said Eddie while looking into Loren's big hazel brown eyes

"Loren, please place the ring on Eddie's finger and say these words: With this ring, I take you as my husband."

"With this ring, I take you as my husband." said Loren also looking into Eddie's brown eyes

"Eddie and Loren, having spoken their vows to each other and sealed their vows with the exchange of rings, it is my honor and privilege to pronounce you husband and wife. Eddie, you may kiss your bride!"

I grab Loren by her waist and crash my lips against hers.

"I've been wanting to that ever since you walked up her Mrs. Duran." whispered Eddie

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran!"

I take Loren's hand in mine has we walk back down the aisle into the awaiting limo. As soon as we are in the limo, Loren takes off the veil. After the veil is off I take Loren into my lap and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. Loren pulls away and I groan. She really is going to be the death of me.

"Oh, is Mr. Duran thinking he's getting it all tonight?" said Loren

"Mrs. Duran, are you hinting at what I'm thinking it is…" said Eddie

"You'll just have to wait and see now won't we." teased Loren

"You Mrs. Duran are going to be the death of me." said Eddie

* * *

**At the Reception**

**Loren's P.O.V**

"Now everyone turn you attention to the double doors to your right and welcome in the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran!" said the DJ

Eddie and I go right into our first dance has newlyweds. I laid my head on his chest while is head was rested against my forehead. We danced and danced not even talking just enjoying our first dance with the one person we love. Once the song was over we took a bow and walked over the head table. The DJ now announced the father-daughter dance. When the DJ made the announcement, Eddie started to get up to tell the DJ there was a mistake. I saw him get up but I told him to sit back down and that this wasn't a mistake. I got up and so did Max, we met at the dance floor. We started dancing as the song played.

_I know what you see when you look at me  
As we walk down the aisle  
Little pink tutu, bows and tennis shoes  
In the wide eyes of your child  
Those are all the memories you will cherish and you'll carry_

_No matter how much time has come and gone  
Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life._

_Don't know what to do when I look at you  
Words can't say enough  
What you've done for me  
You gave me what I need  
You were tender, you were tough  
Cause the world you built around me is the strength that will surround me  
And protect me now that I am on my own_

Daddy dance with me  
I want you to see the woman I've become.  
Daddy don't let go  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl

You game me faith, you gave me life  
You trusted me to live it right  
And now you give your blessing on his love and mine.  
Daddy dance with me  
I want you to know I'll always need your love.  
Today I became his wife  
But I'll be your baby girl for life.

Once the song ended, Max kissed me on the cheek. I walked back over to Eddie and sat back down. We listened to everyone's speeches and then the party started.

"Why didn't you tell me about Max giving you away and the father-daughter dance?" said Eddie

"I wanted to surprise you." Said Loren smiling

"Well you did!" said Eddie

"Good. I love you" said Loren

"I love you too, Mrs. Duran" said Eddie

"Forever and Always." said Loren

"Forever and Always." said Eddie


End file.
